


Like a Dream

by zebaoth



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: Char cooks breakfast





	

Char flipped the eggs in the skillet, careful not to let them burn, as Garma made his way down the stairs.

“You’re up early,” said Garma.

“Robbie woke me up at 5,” said Char. “You were still sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you. I figured I’d make the most of it.”

“It smells delicious," said Garma. Robbie was already in his high chair, with a tray full of Cheerios. Garma kissed his son good morning.

“It was going to be an omelet but now I think it’s scrambled eggs,” said Char.

“It’s the thought that counts,” said Garma.

“It all tastes the same anyway,” said Char. “Almost. It’s as good as any a way to start the day. Would you turn on the news, I’d like to check the weather.”

Garma didn’t answer. Char turned to see that he was suddenly standing in the kitchen alone. There was no sign of Garma and the high chair was empty. He turned back to the stove to see that the eggs had burned.

Char sat up in bed.

“What is it?” said Garma blearily beside him.

“Nothing,” said Char. “I had a strange dream.”

“Was it a nightmare?”

Char hesitated. He rubbed the space on his left ring finger where he was sure there had been a wedding band.

“I don’t know.”


End file.
